shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Fang Pirates
A small crew that has caused more than their own fair share of trouble for the Marines. They are sometimes refered to as revolutionaries by others because of how much trouble they cause for the World Goverment. They are lead by their captain Leonardo Elio an ex-pirate apprentice onboard the Mobey Dick with the Whitebeard Pirates. He started his own crew and journey the day after the battle at Marineford. During the two year time-skip the crew was formed and quickly caused trouble all over Paradise. Instead of developing in the four blues like many other pirates this crew was formed and developed in the first half of the Grand Line and gained plenty of power and reputation. They have launched attacks at two marine bases G-3 and G-2 where Leo killed the Vice Captain in charge of the base Vice Admiral Comil. Not too long after Leo and the crew left and reached the New World to find a way to hide within all the pirates in there from the Admiral that was chasing them down. The crew is small only consisting of seven official members and a single pirate apprentice, it is small but has proven to have enough strength not to just survive the New World but thrive in it. Every member are people who either felt like they didn't belong or truly didn't belong in their past lives. Leo gave them all home, food, and a new family, just the same way as Whitebeard and Marco had done for him in the past. Crewmembers Original crew: Crew Strength On multiple occasions the crew had picked fights with multiple famous pirate crews, marines, and the revolutionary army. While they prove they can hold their ground, the Black Fang Pirates weren't able to pull off pure wins as they escaped plenty of times instead. Leo has fought the likes of Cracker, Jack the Drought, and even Sabo but never gained a definite win. Akuma and Leo took on the new admiral Fujitora being able to push him back and keep him plenty busy. Fujitora named the crew a potential threat to the marines if left uncheck, and decided to chase the crew after meeting them but the crew managed to escape by getting to Fishman Island. Aria and Yoko are human-mink hybrids so their physical strength and agility is superhuman already and while they both do lack the ability to use electro their own personal fighting styles are superb. Yoko is a great doctor and his use of various types of poisons and venoms can put any assassin to shame. He has been able to leap from ship to ship, taken on squads of marines before while looking for Aria in the past, and even survived ten arrows stabbed into his back and still manage to run from one end of an island to another. While Aria isn't as strong or agile as her brother she does posses more of her mink traits than he does like her cat-like ears that give her superhuman hearing, she can detect very low levels of light that are far superior in capability when compared to humans meaning she can see even in the darkest locations and heightened sense of smell. Her recovery rate and matabolism is just like any other mink, not just that but also posses considerable stealth capabilities like other minks. They can both access Sulong but both unique in their own right: Yoko's gives him only small amounts of mink attributes and does turn his hair white but it affects his devil fruit by increasing it's potentcy. Aria's Sulong turns her hair white, gives her an extremly power Electro, and boosts her physical stats beyond her brothers. Sadly her's is also unique because instead of a normal transformation where it would make her look more cat-like (her mink species attribute) she instead grows black and purple fur over her body and even a large black and purple boar's head on her right arm. It's thought this boar's head is her father's mink DNA running wild as he was a boar mink. Himari is a talented swordswomen with rather 'unique' eyes as she likes to put it. They're compound-like and gives her next level visual prowess even before gaining haki and this would later play to her sword style. Her Compound Sword Style is of her creation that is a mix of the percise swordplay of fencing with the speed and power of Iaijutsu. With this style she's even land attacks on users of kenbunshoku haki as her speed and reactionary abilities were too much for them. Her sword is unique as it was forged just for her as it's an odd fusion between a katana and rapier with a rod like body with the hilt or a katana, made of speedy attacks and quick reactions. Her sword skill is considered to be some of the best and can easily overwhelm lesser combatants in a matter of seconds. Akuma Kamigami is known as the second strongest in the crew and sometimes even called Leo's equal in power and speed. He is a masochistic kind of fighter with the endurance and scars to prove his love for pain. He was able to withstand eye removal, the breaking of his sternum, a number of cuts, stabs, bruises, gunshots all in a matter of days without recieving medical attention. One of his highly recognized abilities is his accuracy. He can measure the distance between him and his opponent or an object just by looking. He possesses precise aiming, enabling him to hit dead center every time, even if the target is moving. He can also follow his opponent's moves and knows how to counterattack with ease if they reuse the same patterns. Niklaus is a slim and muscular man who's main strength isn't found in his hawk eye-like aim but is actually found in his smooth talking demeanour. It allows him to can have an influence over the weak-minded individuals with great ease and is rarely ever told 'no' by others. He was crook and a theif after he gave up his life of being a shipwright and foresake his religous views. in his late teens he found his love for building weapons and developed his famous large weapon called Croce Morte. Allies *Blue Rose Pirates: The two crews had a battle on an Indigo Island where Leo was able to defeat their captain and proved his power. The two crews formed an alliance with each other. *Sagrada Island: an island who's ruling kingdom had sworn it's loyalty to the Black Fang Pirates after they solved their hundred year war. The island itself is the home base for the crew. Even without seeing the crew for a year and a half they still have strong allegiance to the crew and the island has flourished beautifully since then. Goals Leo's overall goal is to meet the future Pirate King and be an ally of his. The crew find his dream lackluster but follow it and are willing to lend their full strength to reach this goal. Some of the crew have their own goals but other's simply wish to support Leo. Aria and Himari both dream to simply find a new home, somewhere they can be accepted despite their looks. Yoko has the single goal to catalog and write about all the different devil fruits in the world. He sees Leo and his pursue of power as the perfect way to observe the world and meet the many devil fruit users all over. Solomon wants to record the large and long adventure the crew has and to study the world as a whole. Niklaus and Akuma simply follow Leo and don't really have goals, they find Leo's dream boring but full of chances to either get rich or be as violent as one would want. History and Locations Visited *'G-3': A marine base in paradise that Leo had wrecked on after the battle of Marineford. He found and broke Aria out of their custody and stole a ship from them, being the place of birth of The Black Fang Pireates. *'Drum Island': Leo had managed to keep a bag full of maps that he was given by Marco. He had heard about Drum island's talented doctors and sailed there. While there the half fox mink found and attacked Leo but lost and eventually joined the crew. Being reunited with his sister Aria he packed up his belongings and became the crew's doctor. *'Kyuka Island': A tropical island full of beautiful and vibrant life style. The crew of three had stopped there to gather supplies but Leo stayed on the ship to protect it. This is where he had come in contact with Himari and recruited her. She said the entire island hated her and saw he as a 'hideous bug-eyed freak', they hated how she looked and didn't promote the 'beautiful island look'. *'In between Kyuka and Water 7': Leo caught a bad fever and was put on bed rest. A bounty hunter Akuma Kamigami attacked the ship and fought the crew all night long while Leo slept his fever away. By daybreak Akuma had beat the rest of the crew but badly worn out. Leo woke up, still sick the two fought on until Akuma had lost. *'Water 7': While at Water 7 the crew sent out Aria and Himari to find a shipwright since Akuma, Leonardo and Yoko now had bounties. While there the girls lost their money to a 'priest'. Soon after Leo found this 'priest' who would later turn out to be Niklaus. The crew spent about two weeks there as Niklaus worked and modefied the stolen marine ship transforming it to the Sciabola Nera. *'Sagrada Island': An island in the calm belt in the first half of the Grand Line. The crew fell asleep and had slipped into the calm belt by accident. Thanks to the lining of the ship they were able to slip into the calm belt without dealing with sea kings. An island that was at wore with itself, the tribal natives that stayed true to their ways and those who became civilized. Half of the island lives with nature itself in the massive trees and others who built their houses and towns. When the Black Fang Pirates arrived they quickly enjoyed the island's beauty and architecture. While out exploring Leo and Akuma found the tribal natives and found out about the war within the island. In a weeks time thanks to Leo and the crew the war came to an end. The island swore loyalty to Leo and asked if they could raise the crew's jolly roger over the island. The crew spent another two weeks there to rest, gather supplies, and for Leo to further his connection to the island. At the end of the two weeks Leo gave them permission to raise his flag and that he will protect them like he would for anyone in his crew. *'Indigo Island': An uninhabited island full of rich and blue plant life and rock formations. While here the Black Fang Pirates had a fued with the all female pirate crew Blue Rose Pirates, their captain and Leo had a dispute over her trying to recruit Aria. The fued was short lived and resulted with the Black Fang and Blue Rose praites to become allies. *'Long Ring Long Land': While here the crew had to gather more clothes and food for their newest recruit Dante. *'Pucci': An island city where Leo and the crew dealt with a marine squad that had three pacifistas. The three large walking weapons proved to be a real threat to the crew. After taking out the second one only Akuma, Yoko and Leo were left as the rest of the crew were out of strength and too beaten down. By mustering up the last bit of strength they had left the trio were barely able win and destroy the third Pacifista. *'Five unnamed islands': There are five unnamed islands the crew spent about a months time at each island. These islands were not allied with the world goverment because they were too poor. Leo was worried as he could tell his crew was still not close to ready for the New World yet. So the crew used the islands to rest,train and gather intel about the events going on in the world. *'G-2': Here Leonardo waged a large battle against the marines after they had kidnapped Dante. Before the battle begun Aria and Yoko were able to steal or sabotage the marine's den den mushis so they couldn't call for help. Leo attacked with pure aggression and anger because they took Dante and made Aria cry. Leo was the driving force behind the attack and lead straight into the battle. The crew took down all the marine foot soldiers, and the eight officers with a rank higher than captain. This battle was also the place where Leo took the life of Vice Admiral Comil and gained his highest and current bounty of 400,000,000 beli. *'Sabaody Archipelago': While here the crew got their ship coated so they could head to Fishman Island. They were found by a young man with a white hood. He said he wish to join the crew and record the crew's adventure and that he's been following them through the news and rumours. Later it would turn out to be Solomon Avalon and he was accepted and has the role of a Chronicler, who records the crew's adventures in their log books. He would later show that he's in fact in possession of a great mind and has studied countless books as he grew up, together with his photographic memory. He was ranked as the sixth strongest in the crew just above Niklaus who's ranked seventh. On the last day of the crew's time at the archipelago Leo ran into the new admiral Fujitora. It didn't take long for the three to end up fighting but Leonardo and Akuma quickly realized they had to run away and escape. The crew made it to the ship just as it was ready to submerged and managed to escape the admiral. *'Fishman Island': The crew reached the island with little difficulty. When going through customs Leo told the agents inspecting that he would like to speak to King Neptune. The agents took it as a threat originally and he revealed his Whitebeard Pirates tattoo he had on his arm and told them he was one of his sons. Soon enough the whole crew were taken to the royal palace where Leo was able to meet and talk to Neptune. He pleaded for sancturary from Fujitora for him and his crew to which Neptune gladly agreed. The crew spent two weeks on the island and everyone had their own adventures. Leo spent most of his time with Neptune and asked more about Whitebeard, and how to be a good leader. Bounties and History First Bounties: *Leonardo Elio (80,000,000 beli): Leo was the only one to gain a bounty this early on, after successfully attacking a Grand Line Marine base, G-3, he managed to beat down plenty of guards, set their prisoner Aria out and stole a marine ship. Second Bounties: *Leonardo Elio (120,000,000 beli): Just before reaching Water 7 the crew got the newspaper delivered and found his new bounty. They had attacked a few marine ships over a few weeks and when word got out that he recruited a powerful bounty hunter he was given an extra 40,000,000 to his original bounty. *Yoko (50,000 beli): A new bounty given to Yoko when he word got back that he single-handedly took out a marine squad and captain. With his captain being an up-incoming pirate thats recruiting powerful members and taking on multiple foes, the world goverment decided Yoko needed a bounty. *Akuma Kamigami (45,000,000): A bounty issued almost immediately since while Akuma was a bounty hunter he turned twenty people with bounties above 30,000,000 with them showing clear signs of fear of him. Third Bounties: All bounties here weren't issued for a single reason but more because of the multiple moves the crew was making and news about them was spreading everywhere. *Leonardo Elio (345,000,000): *Yoko (100,000,000): *Akuma Kamigami (215,000,000) *Aria Alanis (500,000): Fourth Bounties: *Leonardo Elio (400,000,000): After killing a Vice Admiral and all of his previous acts of piratism The world goverment considered him a real threat. Leo then looked at the camera man while his picture was being taken and showed his Whitebeard Pirates tattoo with pride, letting the world goverment know that one of his sons still sails the sea. This sky rocketed his bounty showing he wasn't an ordinary rookie. *Yoko (250,000,000): Yok revealed his half mink nature during the battle of G-2 as he released his Sulong form. The overwhelming force that his Sulong and devil fruit was enough to insight fear to most of the marine soldiers and captains at G-2. He wroked alongside his sister Aria to get the upperhand on a rear admiral and escaping the island. *Akuma Kamigami (315,000,000): The man who lead the frontal assault on G-2 as Leonardo snuck in through the back. Loving pain as much as he does even while he had plenty of bullets in him and a few deep cuts he continued is assualt, killed over 80 marine soldiers, and shreded plenty of marine ships. *Aria Alanis (50,000,000): He bounty doubled when word got back that her and Yoko were half minks and each had their Sulong forms. Thanks to their Sulong forms they managed to beat a rear admiral enough so they could escape. *Himari Aoi (75,000,000): After the battle of G-2 the whole crew were issued bounties and Himari's strength did leave a mark on the world goverment's record. Her speed and sword play is lethal in their eyes and see her as a possible threat. *Niklaus (50,000,000): He acted mostly as cover fire for Akuma during the battle using his Trivia Related Articles External Links Category:Pirate Crews Category:Crews